The last star in the sky
by Kaluvia
Summary: Tras una terrible pelea,Karkat es herido de gravedad,bajo un árbol se tumba esperando alcanzar la muerte y que la Aurora le lleve con él en profunda soledad,pero algo sucede,pues su querida amiga Terezi,aparece y en sus brazos,pasa sus últimos momentos.


El sol dejó de brillar bajo los cerezos rosas."Me estoy muriendo,aquí,a su lado,el olor de mi repulsiva sangre es insoportable,quiero que se acabe esto ya,quiero dejar de sufrir,dejar este mundo en sus brazos" pensó un grácil muchacho,que yacía en el suelo,con una terrible herida en el vientre,los trozos de una especie de bastón de ciego,blancos,atravesaban su piel,con gran dolor soportaba esta penuria. A su lado,una lozana jovencita,de rostro muy pálido y pelo medianamente corto,negro cual azabache,le abrazaba fuertemente,no quería que él se fuera,no quería ver como la vida se le escapaba de sus labios y ascendía,ascendía a un cielo inteligible marcado por un estúpido color. No,no quería ver como su amado se evaporaba como el agua bajo el sol. Ella había planeado pasar muchos años junto a él,poder despertar cada mañana y acariciar su rostro adormilado,saborear sus labios de frugal sabor. No habría más besos matutinos,más caricias entre sábanas,sólo una cama vacía,un dosel nupcial abandonado y un lecho lleno de recuerdos que no podría soportar. Brotaban de sus ojos ríos interminables de amargas lágrimas,ácidas,punzantes como el desconsuelo que le dominaba,la desesperación que le ataba a abrazar un futuro cadáver. Veía en sus ojos como la vida desaparecía,las pupilas se volvían más y más negras,como un oscuro vacío eterno y negruzco que cada vez se extendía más. Dolor,nada más que dolor sentía,nada más que un terrible peso del corazón latente,una angustia en el pecho,sentía como cada fibra de su ser se rompía,se resquebrajaba,se partía… No podía soportar no decir nada,quería contarle los planes que había pensado hacer con él,quería contarle que siempre le recordaría. Pero de su boca sólo salían gemidos y leves gritos de dolor.

Él le miraba,con sus ojos de cordero degollado,con tanta pena,tanta congoja,que aunque ella no podía verle,el dolor sentía y sufría. La sangre salía a borbotones,el fin pronto le llegaría,pero su corazón valientemente latía. El reloj bailaba lentamente,los segundos parecían horas,el mundo estaba ante ellos,observando la tragedia,deseando ver más sufrimiento en sus caras. Que infelices se sentían,que calvario pasaban,pronto acabará,pronto todo será el pasado,tan sólo dolerán los recuerdos,las punzadas de dolor serán menos intensas a medida que la dorada arena caiga.

-¿Me recordarás?-se dignó a preguntar,con dolorida voz,el miserable muchacho que tendido en el suelo,en los brazos de su dama,herido,se encontraba.

-Sí...Todos lo haremos,a nuestra manera. Siempre que huela algo rojo recordaré el sabor de tus dulces labios,Karkat. Te echaré de menos…-respondió la bella mujercita,sentada en la hierba ensangrentada,gimotenado levemente,llorando mares y océanos,sintiendo el dolor en sus carnes,imaginando una vida sin él,imaginando como llenar el vacío que dejaría. Tan siquiera los alucinantes raps de Dave le alegrarían,ni los juegos de Nepeta,ni los artilugios de Equius,ni los estúpidos bocinazos de Gamzee. Pasaría mucho tiempo triste,mucho tiempo sola,admitiendo la muerte de su querido amigo,anhelando y echando de menos sus abrazos,sus leves besos,su color rojo caramelo.

-Puedo irme tranquilo si estoy contigo,Terezi,gracias por estar aquí.-dijo con lastimera voz,Karkat,notando más agonía y dolor que antes,sintiendo el vacío frío de la Parca que con sus finos dedos le rozaba,le quería agarrar,envolver en su oscuro manto,llevarlo al inframundo,atraparlo allí por siempre,permanecer en su joven forma por siempre,pasar toda la eternidad,servida fría,con los restos del destrozado bastón.

-O-Ojalá no te fueras,no quiero que te vayas,justo ahora,cuando más te necesito,eres una gran persona,n-no puedo dejar que te vayas así,por favor aguanta hasta que venga alguien a ayudarnos,p-por favor-decía ella con voz entrecortada,sus lágrimas no le dejaban hablar con claridad,su garganta tenía un gran nudo que parecía que nunca desaparecería.

-Nadie vendrá a ayudarme,todos quieren que muera,soy un mal líder,sólo causo infortunios,mi vida no es más que un simple error,una gilipollez más en este cruel mundo,nadie quiere verme con vida,tan sólo quieren quitarme de en medio,verme desaparecer para sentirse más aliviados. Tú eres distinta,si fueras como los demás no estarías aquí,yo estaría tirado en el suelo,viendo como la sangre vuelve estas briznas de mi mismo color,los árboles se alimentarían de mi,mi cadáver quedaría aquí,deshonrado,me descompondría rápidamente,los gusanos se alimentarían de mi carne,los cuervos se pelarían por mis ojos,las bacterias dejarían impolutos mis huesos,ojalá,ojalá me entierres,me entierres bien profundo,lejos de todo,lejos de mis enemigos,lejos de este cruel mundo,de las garras de aquellos cuyo único deseo es gobernar con tiranía. Entiérrame junto a tu cerezo favorito,para que pueda ser algo útil y alimentar con mi putrefacto cuerpo sus profundas raíces. Bésame,bésame antes de que me vaya,quiero morir sintiendo tu calor,tu aliento…

-Karkat...N-No quiero que te vayas,p-por favor,no… No me dejes sola,no me abandones..-suplicó de ineficaz manera.

-No ruegues inútilmente,guarda tus palabras,tan sólo déjame besarte otra vez,saborear tus labios una última vez,hazlo,cumple la voluntad de este pobre moribundo.-aclaró,él,mientras una lágrima de su ojo caía.

Y ella,le besó,le besó con fuerza y dolor,con amor y sentimiento,notando su aliento,su dulce sabor,el sabor del fruto prohibido. Los labios que tantas veces había besado,sabían distintos. Las lágrimas de salado sabor habían alterado su sabor habitual,en añadido,los labios del muchacho se tornaron violáceos,color que le disgustaba. Ojalá volviesen a ser rojos,rojos cual manzana de caramelo.

Y entonces,una respiración cesó y un corazón dejó de latir,una vida se esfumaba hacia el firmamento,hacia una bóveda celeste,en la que una nueva constelación brillaba.

Un leve brillo en el cielo,una vida menos en la faz de este terrible mundo,un nuevo sentimiento desolador para la pobre joven,que el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo sostenía,que abrazaba con fuerza,notando como el calor corporal desaparecía,como el frío comenzaba a invadir su débil pecho,como el calor que un día fue símbolo del romance y de el amor,desaparecía con rapidez estrellada.. "Un minuto más,un minuto menos,ya nada importa,si él ya se ha ido..."

Se apartó de su cadáver,llena de sangre y lágrimas amargas,se levantó y de los cerezos,cojió flores,que luego depositó al lado de su amigo. Le quitó los trozos de rota madera y rellenó los huecos que pronto se pudrirían,de flores rosas. Cuando terminó,gritó,gritó fuertemente,pidiendo ayuda,gritó hasta quedarse sin voz.

"No,no puedo seguir viviendo,esto me está matando,ver como alguien que fué mi amigo,mi amante,está ahí,muerto ante mis ojos,no,no quiero seguir viéndole,por favor,desearía que alguien viniera,que me ayudasen,pero aquí no hay nadie sólo estoy yo,sola,con el cadáver de Karkat y el dolor,el dolor que parece que nunca se irá,este clavo de hierro que es de amor más que de hierro u oro."

Y finalmente alguien llegó,una dulce niña que asustada por los gritos,acudió a la escena.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Terezi? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras se acercó a ella.

-No,no estoy bien,Nepeta,p-por favor ayúdame a enterrar a Karkat,junto a mi árbol favorito…-respondió con angustia.

-Oh...Lo siento,Terezi,voy a por ayuda,Equius nos ayudará a enterrarlo. Tú espérame aquí e intenta calmarte,ya ha pasado todo,todo va a ir bien-dijo la pequeña joven,mientras acariciaba el brazo de Terezi. Acto seguido salió corriendo,muy rápidamente,vociferando,gritando,chillando fuertemente,dejando caer sus lágrimas en las briznas de tierra.

"Creo que es hora de dormir,espero no levantarme jamás..." Pero no fue así,al poco tiempo,vino Nepeta con su fuerte amigo y le despertaron. Agarraron el cuerpo inerte de su amante y le llevaron hasta el árbol favorito de la bella dama,que estaba lleno de pequeños dragoncillos de peluche,ahorcados con sogas. Cavaron una zanja profunda y allí depositaron el cadáver,rígido,en serena posición. La tierra lo tapó y Terezi sintió como si la sepultada fuera ella,como si la tierra se viniese abajo bajo sus pies,como si el cielo desapareciese y sólo quedase la tierra cuya muerte otorgaría. Ojalá,ojalá ella hubiera muerto en su lugar,pero no,este mundo cruel es así,siempre se van los necesarios en algún momento,siempre desaparecen con facilidad aquellos cuya marca es imborrable. Y aquí yace,bajo este cerezo adornado por peluches de dragones ahorcados,Karkat,amado por Terezi,que bajo el árbol está,esperando a encontrar la muerte,con una soga en la mano,y en la otra una flor.


End file.
